


Everything is OK

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Gungrave: Overdose (Videogame)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: «Я знаю», — ответила бы ему Мика
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	Everything is OK

Джуджи слушает.  
Точнее, прислушивается.  
В трейлере на фоне постоянно бормочет радио, перемежая пустую болтовню диджея бодрыми рок-н-ролльными мелодиями. Бормочет едва слышно, как будто приёмник почти завален вещами и позабыт, а все здешние слушатели давно привыкли к полувнятному шуму и не замечают его.  
Джуджи не видит, но он может представить.  
Тех, кто его сейчас окружает.  
Мика иногда шёпотом подпевает музыке на радио (она думает, что никто не слышит, но Джуджи различает каждое слово), гремит посудой, готовя завтрак-обед-ужин, отчитывает Спайка за то, что он сел за стол, не помыв руки, за то, что он опять разбросал повсюду реактивы и записи об «Источнике», за то, что привередничает, отказывается есть суп и предлагает сбегать за бургерами, но в конце концов она сдаётся и растрёпывает Спайку волосы, прощая, а он потом слоняется по трейлеру, громко жуёт что-то на ходу, спотыкается о раскиданное по полу и вполголоса ругается, когда Мики нет рядом.  
РБ играет на гитаре, перебирая свою память, как нотные листы, поёт для неё песенки, полные романтической шелухи, и сыплет комплиментами, какими-то расхожими и совершенно невинными нежностями, и Мика смеётся слишком звонко и слишком смущённо, хотя РБ готов очаровывать с тем же пылом любую женщину в возрасте от пяти до девяноста девяти лет, попавшую в поле его зрения. Наверное, она даже краснеет, решает Джуджи. Безмозглая девчонка.  
Всего лишь девчонка.  
Джуджи вспоминает, как РБ сказал ему: «У тебя же нет друзей». У Мики Асаги тоже нет друзей. Ни друзей, ни подруг, с которыми положено обсуждать мальчиков, тряпки, звёзд, модные журналы — все эти девчачьи штуки. Ей семнадцать, и у неё есть только семья из живого мертвеца и подозрительного сироты.  
Почему-то РБ хочет стать частью этой семьи. Не зря он показывает Мике простенькие аккорды, хотя вообще-то даже дышать на свою гитару разрешает далеко не каждому, и извиняется, когда Мика ойкает: струны иногда ощутимо щиплются током.  
Грейв всё время молчит, но Мика разговаривает и с ним, а значит, он ей отвечает — не вслух.  
Джуджи не привык смягчать свои слова, сколько бы РБ ни напоминал о вежливости.  
В числе всех нелицеприятных вещей, которые вертятся у него на языке, он мог бы сказать ей: «Ты не чуешь, что ли? От тебя несёт мертвецами».  
А она ответила бы:  
— Я знаю.


End file.
